1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a lithographic apparatus with a temperature sensor and a method for manufacturing a device.
2. Background
A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g., including part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
In the lithographic apparatus, air showers are used to provide an air stream to various parts of the lithographic apparatus. More generally, fluid showers are provided which provide a fluid stream. This temperature is usually measured using NTC (negative temperature coefficient) temperature sensors, which are readily available in a variety of specifications. However, in an environment where temperatures have to be measured with a resolution in the sub mK range, the self-heating of NTC temperature sensors may cause erroneous measurements. Also the response time of these measurements can be too slow to be able to effectively control the environment inside the lithographic apparatus.